


Woulda-Coulda-Shoulda

by seariderfalcon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But those Woulda-Coulda-Shouldas<br/>All ran away and hid<br/>From one little did." --Shel Silverstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woulda-Coulda-Shoulda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg_kink's 3rd drabble contest.

Sometimes she imagines what it would have been like if she'd followed her baser instincts and senselessly frakked Lee Adama not fifteen feet away from her unconscious fiancé.

She imagines what it would have felt like to have his hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples through her shirt. To run her hands over his flexed biceps as he slid his cock into her there on the dining room table. To meet his every stroke until she reached that apex and tumbled over it. To bring him with her.

Kara suspects she never would have given Zak that passing grade.


End file.
